thekksfandomcom-20200214-history
Philby
Philby is the brains of The Kingdom Keepers and Second in Command. History Kingdom Keepers I: Disney after Dark Philby first met The Keepers at Soundstage B where he told the others his research of what they were doing. He later Crossed Over at the same time as Finn and Charlene. He provided a distraction so Finn could get to a lazer cart and destroy The Pirates. After they had left, Philby and Finn shook hands, forming a pact between them. Phiby then asked Wayne about what was happening and Wayne told them part of their story and they would have to wait for the others to know the rest. The next day, Philby went on Virtual Magic Kingdom to meet up with the other Kingdom Keepers. That night, they all Crossed Over and was told the story of The Stonecutter's Quill by Wayne before recieving the assignment of linking the story to attractions at Magic Kingdom. The next night, at The Indian Encampment, Philby told everyone where he was before they all experienced Maleficent. The next day, at Wide World of Sports Complex, Philby and Willa told the others they should look at'' it's a Small World for clues. That night, they did and got attacked by the dolls. The next night, whilst Maybeck, Charlene and Willa went back to ''it's a Small World, Finn and Philby went to Splash Mountain. Philby nearly drowned if it wasn't for Finn achieving All-Clear and pulling Philby into a boat. Philby was excited when they discovered the letters on a cloud and found out the girls had found letters at ''it's a Small World. ''But when Maybeck went missing, it was Philby who got the others into The Castle using a secret Enterance he heard about on VMK. He again witnessed Maleficent at the Indain Encampent after not finding Maybeck in The Apartment. The next night, Philby went with Finn to Space Mountain to rescue Maybeck, which they did. Later on, Philby went with Finn to search for the final clue at Big Thunder Mountain. They found it but had to outrun a inosaur Skeleton aswell. One The Keepers had alkl of the letters, Philby tried working out the anagram but instead the answer revealed itself after Mabeck sneezed. Later on, at Mickeys Not So Scary Halloween Party, Philby, Maybeck and Finn confonted Maleficent underneath Pirates of The Carribean. Maleficent made Philby collapse on the floor and only got out thanks to Maybeck. The next day, he was used as bait to lure Maleficent out of The Utilidor. It was Philby who got the plans and attacked Maleficent with the Stonecutter's Quill. Kingdom Keepers II: Disney at Dawn Philby came up with the plan to get to Cinderella Castle from the float in this book. Then he and Finn climbed Escher's Keep and discovered Maleficent's prison. He was then amde to fly out of the casle with Tinker Bell to escape who was following them and enjoyed it. That night, he went on VMK and got the assignment of researching the security at Animal Kingdom. The next day, he told the other his research. This led to Amanda volunteering to be the lookout at Conservation Station. Philby and Finn then went to photocopy Jess' Journal page. He had to hide amungst Audio Animatronics to avoid Security. Later, he argued with Amanda about the existence of Fairlies and lost. He next confirmed Jez was using her ipod to communicate with them after running around the whole park and listening to the music and then telling the others it wasn't acting as it should have been. He then ot evidence for his theory by studying the sound system on VMN. He also hooked up all of the security cameras to one AnimalCam for Amand to use. He was then attacked by a tiger and went into SBS. He was later rescued by Maybeck and Finn who woke him and Willa up at The Animal Kingdom Lodge. He later was challenged by Willa to solve The Change Rob anagram. He took over Amanda's AnimalCam whilst she went Backstage. Philby then found a trapdoor in the Tiger Yards and told the other what it was for. He then went on VMN to track down The Second Server whilst Maybeck and Willa tried to locate in real life. Philby ended up have to fight trolls before witnessing Wayne's avatar dissolve meaning Wayne had been kidnapped. After The Second Server had been destroyed, Philby helped rescue Finn, Amanda and Jez from Expedition Everest by using the rollercoaster. Kingdom Keepers III: Disney in Shadow After Wayne's disapearence, Philby sulked as he thought it was his fault. He was eager to earch for Wayne but couldn't go into the other parks. He later turned Amanda and Jess into DHIs, with the help of Wanda. He then entered The Utilidor and uploaded them whilst opening a back door to the server. He later visited the Engineer Base and achieved Alll-Claer for the first time to get out without being detected by the Sensor. He later solved The Cryptogram with Finn, Willa and Mrs Whitman. He also helped solve the Cube Clue and kept notes on Dumbo at Finn's House. That night, Philby performed a stakeout of Wonders of Life which they only just managed to escape from it. A few nights later, Philby and Maybeck went to Maelstrom to get the sword. Philby ended up trying to save Maybeck from a polar bear but instead attacked by gnomes. He then went to Test Track with Finn and nearly died on the curve around the pavilion. Philby saved them by hitting the emrgency stop at the front of the car. He then jumped with Finn and dropped down to safety. He later went to look at hats with Finn and Charlene and realized they had to go to Fantasmic!. He then went back to Wonders and rescued Charlene from The Overtakers by sending a lift for her and then turning on the sprinklers to get the Foo Lions away from her. He then guided Maybeck and Finn to safety and the bridge they made collapsed before he could get to them. He instead tightroped expertly to them before climbing a mobile and leaving the pavilion. He then revealed he worked out The Overtakers plan, whilst on the tightrope, and told the others. He then went to Fantasmic! and went to The Control Booth. He went All-Clear again and locked the man in the Control Booth out during the coffe break. He then felt woozy and lightheaded as his mother had found him in SBS and had taken him to hospital. Luckilly he managed to snap out of his trance and rescue Finn by turning off the fire and opening the trap doors. He later revealed that Wayne hadn't died and was in fact a DHI provng his theory by telling Willa to hold up her finger and showing she had a shadow but when Finn went All-Clear he had none. He thens showed the video from Fantasmic! and that Wayne had no shadow. Kingdom Keepers IV: Power Play Philby was contacted by Wayne during school and told him about The Overtaker's latest action. He later on went to EPCOT with the others and witnessed the Kim Possible Mission. He e later saw the photos Finn had been given and came up with the idea of kissing Charlene to break the spell. He asked Maybeck to kiss her bu she refused the kiss. Philby then woke Finn up that night and told him Charlene had Crossed Over. he Crossed Over with Finn and rescued Charlene from trolls before kissing her and breaking the spell. Philby next got a text from Finn saying Willa was in SBS. He did everything in his power to get her back including going through The Trash System in Magic Kingdom to get to The Utilidor's Control Room and tricking someone from The Engineer Base to reveal the master password. That night he saw Finn and Maybeck rescue Willa and was ready to Manually Return them, when he was interrupted by Hugo- his friend. But Hugo was a Green Eye and fought with Philby to try to close the program and stop Philby returning his friends. He then told the others to have a video conference in the morning to discuss the Green Eye matter. Philby came up wth an idea to rescue Amanda after realising she had to get asplinter from the wheel on Tom Sawyer Island. He Crossed her Over, as she was technically asleep, and Crossed Over Finn so they could save her. He later gotan email from Jess and Crossed Charlene and Maybeck to The Lake Buena Vista Cogeneration Facility to stop The Overtakers. Meanwhile, at his house, Philby was interupted by his Mother who grounded him. He then tried sneaking to the Spare Room to get to another Computer but was caught by his Mom. He then made an inspiring Speech about how he was trying to save his friends which warmed his Mother's eart and sh let him carry on. But then she was attacked by Luwoski. Philby got angry and fought him. His Mother stopped the fight with Bug Spray and Luwoski fled. Mrs Philby then dealt with her husband. Philby then managed to Cross Over Finn and AMnda at the right time. He contacted Fin then with the knowledge he had got from Maybeck. Kingdom Keepers V: Shell Game Philby first appeared in this book texting Finn to go to Magic Kingdom as Wayne was waiting for Finn there. This made Finn wonder why Wayne was talking to Philby, not him. He later appeared in class with Willa and saw an image of a Minotour and a Mayan Bat God. When he merged the two images, they looked like Chernabog. Later on, he attended the KK Meeting at Magic Kingdom. There he asked Wayne a lot of questions about DHI 2.0 and seemed to make Finn jealous because of this knowledge. He later boarded The Disney Dream and looked around his Stateroom. He then went to Deck 14 with Finn and entered the Radio Studio. He managed to set up a device to track down the OTs DHI Server whilst Finn was having an interview with Wayne. He later appeared at the Sail-Away Celebration and the opening of The Vibe. The nxt day, Philby arrived on Castaway Cay where he retrieved the hidden Wave Phones. He also realised a way to find Maleficent on The Disneey Dream just by seeing a bee. He later met up with Finn and gave him the Vave Phones so he could hand them out. Finn then told Philby about what Storey Ming was going to do for Finn and Philby went straight to the ship to help her. He searched the two rooms with teenage boys checked in and a Do Not Distrb Sign on it but didn't find any sleeping OTKs, like he hoped. He then, with Storey's help, searched some of the empty rooms due to cancellation. In one, he found evidence someone had been sleeping in there before fighting two OTKs and being stuck in the rom due to putting a piece of hair in his pockey. Because it was matter, he couldn't leave through the wall of the room with it as it went against any known thing. Philby later met up with Finn and Maybeck to discuss what was going to happen in the next few hours before preforming at The Beach Blanket Barbeque. He then went to the ship and attempted to Cross-Over the two girls. He found Willa in the break room and she told him what she and Charlene found out. Philby then told her to follow the fireworks as a beacon and then for Willa to meet him in the old abandoned aeroplane and for Charlene to meet up with Finn. After she got out of the jungle, Willa met Philby in the old abandoned plane and was made to sit on hislap in order to hide. They then witnessed the plane landing and a box being loaded onto a truck by Cast Members before Charlene appeared and got onto the back of the truck. They managed to catch up with her and found out all of what she knew from Finn before Maybeck appeared and told them abou Luwoski, confirming The OTs were behind the plane landing. Later on, Philby Crossed-Over and managed to get into the Security Office to find out where the box had gone by entering a women's room, making her call Security. That night, all of The KKs and Jess and Amanda and Storey had ameeting about what was in the box. They realised it had to be Chernabog ut why, they couldn't figure out. Also, Philby told them that in the Security Office, there was a note aksing if VQ was authorised and Philby told them VQ was Tia Dalma and she probabaly wasn't authorised. The next day, the five Keepers went to The Walt Disney Theatre for a DHI Event. However, Maleficent appeared and the kids were trapped in a net before being pushed below the stage by Pirates. There, the Pirates attacked the kds and stabbed Charlene in the shoulder. Eventually they escaped the net and fought The Pirates and two CTDs . After defeating them, The crate containing Chernabog fell and broke apart, allowing Chernabog to escape. The kids then left and fled the place before getting to the safety of their staterooms. Later on, Philby Crosse-Over and entered the tech area. There he recieved a phone call from Maybeck telling Philby that there was going to be an attack on The Base that night. Maybeck also told Philby he felt he was being followed and Philby told him to strip because there was a tracker in his clothes. Appearences Trivia *Philby has been in SBS twice: Once at Animal Kingdom (KK2) and the other when The Keepers lost The Fob (KK3) *Philby was involved in a love triangle with Maybeck and Willa. In the end, Philby won Willa's heart. It was clear he loved her as he tried to do anything to rescue Willa from SBS. However, in KK5, Willa seemed to get annoyed with him more often. Gallery Portrait philby.jpg|Philby Philby.jpg|Philby on the cover of KK1 Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Keepers Category:Male Characters